


Very Superstitious

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, New Years Eve, Some Cursing, Watching Movies, less than canon typical cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex was not superstitious. Not just about hockey. At all. A broken mirror was bad luck because it was a bunch of tiny shards of glass everywhere (and Nursey would probably walk through them barefoot). Walking under a ladder was bad luck because the ladder might fall (on Nursey). Crossing the path of a black cat was bad luck because apparently it wasn’t your black cat and you couldn’t stop to pet it (and it would probably scratch Nursey).Dex did not believe in superstitions.Which was completely different from knowing them.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 240





	Very Superstitious

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, I felt like we needed some new years NurseyDex and then I started drinking and writing. so Here you go.

Dex was not superstitious. Not just about hockey. At all. A broken mirror was bad luck because it was a bunch of tiny shards of glass everywhere (and Nursey would probably walk through them barefoot). Walking under a ladder was bad luck because the ladder might fall (on Nursey). Crossing the path of a black cat was bad luck because apparently it wasn’t your black cat and you couldn’t stop to pet it (and it would probably scratch Nursey). 

Dex did not believe in superstitions.

Which was completely different from knowing them.

He knew the hockey superstitions. He knew the general sports superstitions. He knew the specific superstitions of his teammates. And he knew the superstitions about New Years.

He knew about eating black eyed peas, greens, and cornbread to attract wealth (from the South). He knew about waking up early (from Poland). He knew about eating chiacchiere (from Italy).

He knew about opening doors and windows (and then quickly shutting them because it was cold). He knew to start the year debt free (...when possible). He knew to start the year with at least something in the cupboards. 

And when Nursey knocked on his dorm room door at 12:05 am New Year’s Day 2014, with a bag of snacks, he knew that Nursey counted as a tall, dark, handsome man bearing small gifts. 

“Get tired of the party already, Nurse?”

“Ch’yeah. Not enough people are back on campus yet and half the team ditched. So it ended up mostly being the rest of us trying not to watch Ollie and Wicky make out. Thought you might wanna watch a movie and nom on stuff that the coaches don’t need to know about?” Nursey raised an eyebrow and smiled in a way that Dex was sure he thought was winning.

“Sure. Why not.” Dex closed his book and pulled his laptop out so they could pull up a movie.

“That’s the kind of enthusiasm I was hoping for!” 

Dex rolled his eyes and Nursey grinned and dropped heavily onto his bed. “If you wanted enthusiasm, you should have stuck with whoever you kissed at midnight.”

“Who said I kissed someone at midnight?”

“Whatever. You’re wicked superstitious. There’s no way you’d go into a new year without kissing someone to attract affection to your year or whatever. Now, what do you want to watch?”

“Whatever you want. Something New Yearsy.” 

Dex grunted and scrolled through the options he had available before clicking on one.

“What did you pick? When Harry Met Sally? While You Were Sleeping? An Affair To Remember?”

“Ghostbusters II.”

“Ghostbusters II isn’t New Yearsy, Dex.”

“Ayuh. It is New Yearsy. All the New Yorkers gotta stop being rude to each other and sing Auld Lang Syne to defeat the goo. They’re your people, Nurse. Maybe you’ll learn the magic of friendship, too.”

Nursey snorted in response, but snuggled deeper into Dex’s blankets to get comfortable for watching the movie. “I’m not the one who needs to learn the magic of friendship. I _told_ you that you were always free to skype me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Did you bring drinks? Or just snacks?”

“Oh, just snacks.”

“K.” Dex grabbed his wallet and padded out of the room before Nursey could offer to go find them some alcohol or something. 

It wasn’t that he had a problem with drinking alcohol. Or with being on Nursey Patrol if Nursey was drinking alcohol. It was just that he wanted to give his brain the best chance at remembering the time he got to spend with Nursey. When they weren’t arguing, at least not seriously. When neither of them were irritated about pressure from classes, or microaggressions building up, or just having a bad day. When it felt like Nursey actually meant it when he said that Dex could skype him.

He leaned his head against the soda machine. He was making a mistake.

Not buying the sodas. Regardless of Nursey’s comment about the coaches, the Samwell Men’s Hockey Team blatantly disregarded any form of diet plan, or, at best, paid lip service to it as long as they weren’t in range for Bitty to hand out baked goods or at a kegster. Adding a couple of sodas to the night wasn’t going to hurt them any more. And he had a few dollars left from his paycheck, which, combined with the meal plan at the dining hall, meant that buying them wouldn’t mean not eating one day. 

No. Buying the sodas wasn’t a mistake. Spending New Year’s with Nursey was a mistake. He’d avoided the party just to avoid spending New Year’s with Nursey, and now Nursey was in _his room_ and planning to be there _for hours_. 

At least he hadn’t told Dex who he’d kissed at midnight yet. Having a name or a face of the person he envied somehow made it feel more real. 

He sighed and took the sodas back to his room. 

He dropped unceremoniously onto his bed, close enough to Nursey that they could both easily see the screen, but not so close to make it weird. He held out one of the sodas. “Here.”

“Hmm. No. You probably shook that one up. Give me yours.”

Dex shrugged and handed over the other one. “Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line.”

Nursey narrowed his eyes and stared for a long moment. “Did you shake them both up?”

“That would be the man in black’s role.”

“Fine, give me that one then.”

Dex handed over the indicated drink, muttering under his breath, “As you wish.”

He didn’t think Nursey’d heard him, but after Nursey slowly and carefully opened the bottle to find it wasn’t shaken up, Nursey replied, “That’s Westley’s line.”

Dex decided it was time to start the movie. 

An hour and fifty minutes, nearly two hours, about how negative emotions and actions feed into evil and more negativity, but people can choose to let that go and respond positively. He really didn’t need to be psychoanalyzing his movie choice. 

“Hey, Dexy?” Nursey didn’t look up from the clementine that he was peeling. He was actually putting a lot of focus into peeling an easy-peel cutie. More than necessary.

“Yeah?”

“Who’d you kiss at midnight? You weren’t at the Haus.”

“I don’t believe in superstitions, Nurse.”

“It’s more tradition than superstition, really. I won’t judge. Tell me.”

Dex did not believe that Nursey wouldn’t judge him. But, what the hell. “Blades.”

“Blades? That’s...an interesting name. I don’t think I know her.”

“Him.”

“Oh. Oh shit. Um, thank you-”

“Don’t. God, I hate that phrase. Yeah, I’m gay. But I’m not like, in the closet or whatever, so. Don’t worry about thanking me for trusting you with this moment. Besides.” He looked away. “Blades….” 

There was no way around it. He had to tell the whole truth. He reached over and pulled the bear from under his pillow. “Blades is the only known bear who doesn’t hibernate through the winter.”

Nursey stared at him for a long time before finally blinking and looking at the bear. “The Bruins mascot.” 

“Ayuh. I mean, not the real mascot. I don’t know him. That would be awkward. Just a small version.”

“Chill.”

Dex nodded. “So, who did you kiss?”

He might as well know who he envied. That way he could avoid them for a few weeks.

“I told you. No one. I’d actually left the Haus by then.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s stupid.”

“I just admitted that I kissed my stuffed bear. I think you can admit some stupid shit too.”

“I figured the important part of the superstition was that what you were doing at midnight was what you would be doing the rest of the year.”

“Oh.”

“So, you were kissing a bear.”

“Shut it. I was also reading.”

Dex felt his ears burning and couldn’t bring himself to look at Nursey. But he also couldn’t stop his curiosity. 

“What were you doing at midnight then?”

“Coming over to see you.”

It was a simple sentence. Five words. Direct. Straightforward. It sounded so small. Like a sapling that could grow into a giant pine if given space and sun and water. Or it could be crushed. 

Dex swallowed hard.

“I’m pretty sure the midnight superstition is just to kiss the person you’re with so you’ll stay together all year. It’s a separate superstition for how your year will go. How you spend New Year’s Day is how your year will go.”

“Oh.” 

“So, I mean. If you wanted to stay, that would be alright with me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dex risked a glance at Nursey and was rewarded with his growing, brilliant smile. And the vision of Nursey about to vibrate out of his skin. Dex adjusted his position and made a “come on” gesture. Which was about five more steps than Nursey needed, apparently, because he instantly koalaed onto Dex. 

“You really want to spend the whole day with me?”

“If you want to stay with me, yeah.”

“Even if it means the whole year together?”

“Actually kind of hoping a superstition is true for once.”

He could feel Nursey’s smile against his neck, and he took a deep breath while trying to remind himself that this was really happening and he hadn’t just fallen asleep while reading “Understanding White Privilege”. 

“And, you know. I mean. Does the midnight superstition _have_ to be _your_ timezone?”

“What are you suggesting, Poindexter?”

“Well, we just missed Mountain Standard Time, but, if you're willing to try for Pacific-”

He wasn’t able to finish the statement because Nursey’s mouth found his and swallowed the words. He pressed back, sliding his lips over Nursey’s and clutching at his back. When Dex shifted his weight, Nursey shifted with him, allowing them to easily move from sitting to laying pressed together in his bed. 

When he finally managed to look at the clock again, it was well past midnight on the west coast.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumbls at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/) and yell at me if you want.
> 
> *Yes, Dex is reading about white privilege. A few other things as well. He was going into the new year trying to better understand Nursey. Which, according to Bitty's twitter, he'd already been working on by that first new years that they knew each other.


End file.
